


Hero Worship

by aeducans



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blue Hawke, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeducans/pseuds/aeducans
Summary: The upside of over-exerting yourself when your boyfriend is a healer.For DADWC on tumblr, with the prompt, "I thought there were no heroes left in the world."





	Hero Worship

"Oh, just lay down already."

"Are you going to levitate me when I'm not able to stand up again after? Because if that's a thing and you've been holding out on me with it, I'm going to be terribly disappointed."

Anders laughed and swatted at Jonah's shoulder, then pressed on it a little. "Lay down _on your stomach_ , or I _will_ leave you there to suffer."

"You're a healer, you'd never do such a thing," Jonah scoffed as he lowered himself to his elbows and knees, then gingerly laid flat on the floor, doing his best not to aggravate whatever was happening in his back. It started that afternoon dealing with a camp of Tal-Vashoth, a pain so bad he'd nearly been disarmed, and while it had dulled a little now Anders insisted on seeing to it. Jonah never had found it easy to say no to him. "I'm still not sure I'll be able to get up after this." 

"If you don't feel better after this then I'm not fit to call myself a healer." Anders approached him, setting one foot on either side of his hips before finally sitting straddling Jonah. Jonah did his best not to indulge his curiosity as Anders started to bunch his shirt up along his sides. 

"I feel better already. More of this sitting on me, please." 

"None of the fun kind of sitting until we've got your back sorted out. Now, try to relax." Anders' hands were warm–unnaturally warm–as they started to move over the skin of Jonah's back. "Where did you feel the worst of it?" 

Higher, up around my shoulders. I must've just swung too hard or hit bone or somethi– _ohhhh Maker_ , yes, that would be the spot." Jonah hissed as Anders applied even more attention to the area that ached, but it didn't feel like healing usually did. "What're you doing back there?" 

__"Nothing special. It's just a massage. You don't need magic for everything you break, you know." Anders' fingers dug in as the heat spread and even if it wasn't technically magic, it certainly felt like it. Jonah sighed and relaxed further, feeling like he might sink through the floor if he wasn't careful._ _

__"I know, but I had no idea you knew how to do this. Is this a standard part of a Circle education or was this more extracurricular?"_ _

__"A little of both, really. I know it may not look like much compared to that axe you insist on hauling about but a staff is a serious implement and the way it gets used, it's easy for an inexperienced or sloppy mage to do damage to their back or shoulders. It pays to know how to look after that kind of thing without resorting to magic sometimes. Plus," Anders spread his hands in wide, warm circles over Jonah's upper back and shoulders, "sometimes it's just nice to touch, whether you're supposed to or not. Now, does that feel better?"_ _

__"It feels better than better. I thought there were no heroes left in the world but you have handily proven me wrong, Anders."_ _

__"Oh, shut up. It’s no more than I'd do for anyone who came into the clinic with the same problem." Jonah could hear the embarrassment in his voice, though, and he smiled a little to himself, knowing his feeling had gotten through despite Anders' attempt to deflect it._ _

__"Do they get this warm hand treatment too? Because if they don't, that's certainly something I'd be interested in keeping between us."_ _

__Anders leaned down and kissed the back of his neck. "No, that part is strictly for your benefit. I'm glad it helped, love, but you should really be more careful."_ _

__"If this is what happens when I'm not careful, I might have to be careless a little more often."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://sulevinblade.tumblr.com)!


End file.
